Saengil Chukkae, Babyfish
by YAOI CREW
Summary: Fanfic buat ulang tahun Donghae Hyung. First FF Rated M, Crack Pair. Siapa Pairnya? Ada deh :p Kan ini rahasia. Hahahaha, monggo dibaca.


**Hallo.. Hallo… Saya kembali lagi dengan FF baru..**

**Hehehe, ini FF buat hadiah Ulang Tahun Donghae Hyung, yahh walaupun telat.. Hehehe, dan terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah review FF 'ROMANTIC LOVE' kemarin^^  
Semoga kalian suka dengan FF saya yang ini :  
Monggo dibaca~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

…

**JEYOO JUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saengil Chukkae, Babyfish"

Malam hari, 14 Oktober 2013.  
"Hae-ah!," sapa Hyukjae.  
Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan _'ada apa?'  
_Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat gembira setelah mendengar ini.,"  
Karena penasaran, Donghae bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa? Cepat katakan, Hyukkie~,"  
"Hahaha, oke oke. Aku dengar dari Shindong Hyung bahwa Hankyung-ge akan kemari mengunjungi kita.," ucap Hyukjae.  
"M-mwo?! H-hankyung-ge? K-kemari?," Tanya Donghae.  
"Iya, kenapa? Apa kau tidak merindukannya, Hae?," Tanya Hyukjae.  
"A-ani, i-ituuu umm.., A-aku – "  
"Tidak merindukanku, ya?," sahut sebuah suara tepat dibelakang Donghae.  
Donghae kenal dengan suara itu, seketika seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, ia begitu merindukan suara ini. Suara kekasihnya, kekasih yang selama ini jauh darinya.  
"Ah, kau sudah sampai, Ge? Hmm, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kau tidur saja dikamar Donghae ini.," ucap Hyukjae sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Donghae.  
Hankyung segera mengunci kamar Donghae setelah Hyukjae pergi dari sana.  
"Jadi benar? Kau tidak merindukanku, hmm? Ah, percuma saja aku disini hanya membu –"  
GREP!  
Ucapan Hankyung terhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk oleh orang lain, Hankyung tersenyum, ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang ini.  
"hiks… gege bodoh! Hiks… aku merindukan gege.. hiks.. sangatt..," isak Donghae.  
Hankyung tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Donghae tadi, ia juga merindukan Babyfish nya ini, ia merindukan kekasih manisnya ini. Hankyung mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Baby..," jawab Hankyung sambil mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

Donghae membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih, mencoba mencari kenikmatan dari aroma sang kekasih yang ia rindukan.  
"Baby..," ucap Hankyung.  
Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kekasih.  
"Hmm, aku merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu..," lanjut Hankyung.  
"Hae juga rindu dengan gege..," jawab Donghae.  
Hankyung tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih, mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Donghae yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya segera menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling menempel, hanya menempel.  
Cukup lama bibir keduanya menempel, hingga kini bibir Hankyung sedikit melumat bibir Donghae, Donghae mencoba membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang dilakukan oleh Hankyung, merasa mendapat respon yang baik dari Donghae, Hankyung menggit kecil bibir bawah Donghae.  
"Arghh..," Donghae membuka mulutnya.  
Hankyung memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Donghae, menelusuri setiap rongga mulut milik Donghae, mengecap rasa manis yang ada dalam mulut sang kekasih.  
Cukup lama mereka berciuman, kini Hankyung tengah menindih tubuh Donghae.  
"Hae? Bolehkah aku melakukannya sekarang?," Tanya Hankyung.  
Donghae hanya mengangguk disertai pipinya yang merona malu, "Boleh, ge.. lakukanlah..,"  
Hankyung tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan mencicipi bibir sang kekasih, tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia membuka kancing piyama Donghae satu per satu hingga piyama tersebut terlepas dari badan Donghae. Hankyung menurunkan ciumannya, ia kini tengah mengecup dan menjilat leher putih milik sang kekasih, bahkan Hanyung sesekali menggigit dan menghisap leher Donghae.  
"A-aarrrghh, gege~," desah Donghae saat tangan Hanyung memainkan salah satu nipplenya.  
Hanyung menjilati nipple Donghae, sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap nipple tersebut, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus nipple Donghae yang satunya.  
Puas dengan nipple Donghae, lidah Hanyung terus turun hingga sekarang berhenti di perut Donghae.  
Hanyung menjilati area perut Donghae, ia sangat suka dengan perut Donghae.

Tangan Hankyung mencoba untuk membuka celana yang Donghae kenakan, setelah celana itu terbuka, Hankyung membelalakkan matanya, karena apa? Karena ternyata Donghae tidak memakai celana dalam, dan lihatlah junior mungil milik Donghae yang sekarang sudah tegak sempurna.  
"Wahh.. Wahh.. Nappeun fishy..," ucap Hankyung.  
"A-ammm.. ARRGHH!.," ucapan Donghae kini tergantikan oleh sebuah desahan karena Hanyung yang tiba tiba mengulum junior miliknya.  
Hankyung terus memaju mundurkan, ia bahkan menyedot kuat-kuat junior milik sang kekasih. Donghae terus saja mendesah kala menikmatan yang tiada tandingannya. "Argghh, g-gege.. hhh~ a-aku iinginn aahhh…,"  
CROOTTT~  
Hanyung menelan semua cairan yang keluar dari junior milik kekasihnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah serta mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang terpejam.  
Hankyung membuka seluruh pakaiannya, ia mengocok sedikit kejantanannya yang jauhh lebih besar dan jauh lebih panjang dari milik Donghae.  
Donghae memperhatikan junior Hankyung yang begitu besar, tak sadar Donghae menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri.  
"Waeyo, baby? Kau ingin ini, hmm?," goda Hankyung sambil menepuk nepukkan juniornya di pipi Donghae.  
Sontak wajah Donghae memerah padam, ketika Donghae hendak berbicara tiba tiba saja Hankyung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya pada mulut Donghae.  
Hankyung memejamkan matanya, "Ahhh~ Nikhmatthh..,"  
Donghae sedikit tersedak, ia merasa bahwa mulutnya penuh oleh kejantanan milik Hankyung. Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, ia menghisap kejantanan Hankyung dengan kuat, mengecap rasa khas dari kejantanan Hankyung.  
"Ahhh, good baby.. oucchhh lebih cepathhh..,"  
Donghae mempercepat tempo in-out nya, ia dapat merasakan kejantanan milik Hankyung berkedut, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya,  
"Ah, sudah babyyy.," Hankyung melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Donghae. Donghae merengut, merasa belum puas dengan 'lollipop' milik kekasihnya.  
"Hahaha, kau boleh bermain dengan'nya' lagi, tapi itu kapan kapan, baby~," ucap Hankyung.  
Donghae mem-pout-kan bibirnya, ia hendak protes kepada Hankyung, namun gagal karena bibir Hankyung kini meraup bibir Donghae lagi, Hankyung memasukkan satu jarinya, Donghae masih bersikap biasa. Ia menambah lagi satu jarinya, Donghae sedikit mencengkram bahunya. Dan saat ia menambah satu jarinya lagi, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan berteriak kesakitan.  
"ARRGHHH! Gege sakithhh… hiks.. hiks"  
"sssttt, maafkan aku, baby.. apa kita berhenti disini, hmm?" Tanya Hankyung.  
Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "a-anii, lanjutkan saja ge..,"  
"kau yakin?," Tanya Hankyung lagi.  
Donghae mengangguk lagi. Hankyung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan hole Donghae, Donghae memejamkan matanya.  
Hankyung terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya pada hole sempit milik Donghae, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dua kalimat yang ada didalam benaknya saat ia memasuki Donghae, _'sangat sempit dan hangat'_

Hankyung memasukkan kejantanannya dengan satu hentakan, "Arrghhh!" erang Donghae kesakitan, ia mencengkram kedua bahu tegap milik Hankyung. Mengerti jika sang kekasih tengah kesakitan, Hankyung menuntun kedua kaki Donghae untuk berada di atas pundaknya, ia merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali mencium dan melumat bibir sang kekasih. Donghae membalas lumatan itu, bahkan kini mereka tengah beradu lidah dan saling bertukar saliva.  
Hankyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukannya kembali dengan sangat keras, "Unnghhh~," erang Donghae disela sela ciumannya.  
Hankyung terus menggenjot hole sang kekasih dengan sangat cepat, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, ia mendesah dengan sangat hebat.  
"Argghhh arghhh.. yeahh.. aarghh.. DISANA GE! Arghh arghhh…,"  
Hankyung berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan sang kekasih, ia terus menggenjot titik itu hingga ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat membasahi perutnya, ternyata itu adalah sperma milik Donghae-nya.  
Ia mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang sang kekasih.  
"Menungginglah, baby..," ucap Hankyung.  
Donghae menurut, ia menunggingkan badannya.  
Kemudian kejantanan Hankyung kembali memasuki lubang milik Donghae.

Hankyung kembali menggenjot lubang itu dengat tempo yang sangat cepat. Tak mempedulikan suara kasur yang berdecit dan bergoyang dengan hebat.  
Tangan kiri Hankyung digunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan milik Donghae, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Donghae. Bibir Hankyung terus menjilati punggung Donghae.  
Hingga ia merasakan kejantanannya berkedut di dalam lubang kekasihnya dan ia juga merasakan kejantanan Donghae kembali berkedut.  
Hingga keduanya meneriakkan nama pasangan masing masing, dan…

"HAN-GEGE~!,"  
"HAEEEE!,"

CROTT CROTT CROTT..

Donghae merasakan lubangnya penuh oleh cairan milik Hankyung.  
Kini mereka sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan 'senam malam' nya, baik Donghae maupun Hankyung sama sama mengatur nafasnya.

Hankyung memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan erat setelah ia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.  
"Gomawo, babyfish~"  
"Cheonma, gege.,"

Hankyung tersenyum, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamar Donghae, pukul 00:01  
"Hae.,"  
"Iya, ge?,"  
"SaengilChukkae, Babyfish~,"  
CHU~  
Hankyung mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut.  
"Tidurlah, chagi.," ucap Hankyung.

Pagi hari, diruang makan.

"Haahhh~ mereka berdua lama sekali.," ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Hahahha, sabarlah.. mereka pasti lelah karena kegiatan mereka semalam.," sahut Hyukjae.  
"Hahahaha, betul juga.," timpal Siwon.  
"Eh eh diam, itu mereka.," ucap Sungmin.  
Semuanya menatap pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan, setelah sepasang kekasih tersebut duduk dikursi masing masing, dan..

"Bagaimana, semalam, ge?," Tanya Hyukjae.  
"Hahaha, sangat nikmat. Dan, ouch.. So tight~," jawab Hankyung sambil melirik Donghae.  
Donghae yang tahu arah pembicaraan ini pun hanya menunduk.  
"Hahaha, aku jadi ingin memasuki Donghae-mu, ge..," ucap Hyukjae.  
"haha, yasudah nanti malam kita threesome..," jawab Hankyung disertai dengan seringai lebar.  
"HIYAAAA TIDAK MAUUU! HUWEEE~ EOMAAAA" teriak Donghae.

-ENDING-

_NB: Hahaha, bagaimana FFnya? Ini FF sengaja aku pake couple Hankyung X Donghae, karena couple ini jarang dan bahkan tidak ada—"  
Dan ini FF Rated M pertama saya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek, ya? :'  
Maaf, maklum ini FF Rated M pertama saya.  
Mind to review? Pleace~  
Bbuing Bbuing~ (o^-^o)(p^-^q)_

_-JEYOO JUNG-_


End file.
